Remnants of stories
by The Sleepyhead Weeb
Summary: Either concepts or characters taken from different anime and manga I'm reading will be mixed with RWBY. Will only update when I'm bored though. It also includes different manhua and manwha. Feel free to take some ideas for your stories!
1. Terror man

**BOOOOIIIIIIII!****I THOUGHT THAT TERROR MAN AAS ENDING BUT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THOSE 101 CHAPTERS WHICH WERE AS LONG AS HELL WAS ONLY A BACKSTORY?!**

**YEEEESSSS!!! SEASON TWO IS OUT BABY AND THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT IT!**

**LET'S GOOOO!!!**

**"By the gods shut the heck up!"**

**Ah, sorry Ren, couldn't help it.**

**"Look, we don't want to reveal too much, keep it short and simple or else..."**

**Yeah yeah, I get it Ren no need to do the whole terrorist act here.**

**"...I know, just a habit I gues."**

**What, you threaten Nora like that so she doesn't steal your share of pancakes.**

**"Nora respects me, I only do it to Jaune."**

**Oh, I see...welp, ****I'mma make another one based off of terror man so that this one makes more sense.** **Besides that, enjoy the chapter little Arclings.**

* * *

"I'm not the bees knees ok. I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!" A caped girl was having an outrageous conversation.

"What's with you, aren't you excited?" Yang asks.

"Of course I'm excited, its just. None of the gang back at Signal made it, none of them at all. What if I can't make any friends."

"Come on Rubes, you know how hectic these last two years were, no one at all could train properly." Yang waved her arm to calm down Ruby.

"Yeah but...you had it so easy, there was no white fang outbreak, GasMask didn't exist and-" Ruby whined.

"Look, I lost my arm Ruby, were past that now, everything's calmed down too. But we are done with that, we moved past it...hey, so how was taking down Roman?" Yang nudged Ruby with said robot arm.

"Ugh, don't. I don't want anyone to think I am special." Ruby groaned "Plus, your a third year already!"

"But you are special, you got Roman into jail on your first year, he was a huuuuge pain in the ass-" Yang began.

"Watch your profanity!" Ruby said in a voice crack.

"The robbery was led by Roman Torchwick, put into prison by huntress-in-training Ruby Rose, truly we can expect **special** things from her in the future." Ruby groans upon hearing this "Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cyril." The new face spoke on the news "In other news, today is the second anniversary of the confirmed inactivity of the terrorist known as GasMask. Still however, his identity is still unknown."

"Wow it's like the news was listening in on our conversation." Yang grinned.

"On a more sour note, police cheif Arnold has been reported to have supported GasMask in his escapes and actions and had been sentenced to death thanks to the new 'Kingdom crisis preperation act'-"

"What?!" Ruby yelled "Mr Arnold would never do that!"

"Y-yeah. He was one of the only police officers back at Vale or Patch that treated faunus equally too..." Yang stared at the photo of Arnold.

"However, it has been confirmed that police chief Arnold had only refrained from shooting GasMask as he was worried for injuring the terrorist, and yet he has been given the same sentence as nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, the two are currently being held at Abashiri prison."

"No darn way!" Ruby yelled "This is injustice!"

"Yeah what the hell!? Your killing off a good guy for being a little soft?!" Yang yelled "He was dad's best friend for Monty's sake!"

* * *

"..." The blonde boy watched the news on his scroll about Arnold, he sighed as he turned off and put away the scroll.

"The bullhead is late." The boy thought "No, even if it was late, it should've picked me up by now, must've missed the stop, damn now I'm gonna be late to Beacon."

"Yo, long time no see." A black hover car had stopped in front of the boy, the window slid open "Today is the first day of Beacon right? Or at least when you get there, I'll take you to the port, call some guys, hitch you a ride. Like old times."

The boy entered the black car, the air was depressing and sucked the energy out of anyone.

"It's already been two years. Hasn't it? I guess you haven't been active since then, Jaune Arc." The red tied man spoke.

"...As you can tell." Jaune said after a short silence "Thanks for the ride, but I know you wouldn't just appear out of knowhere for no reason. So, out with it, Hei Xiong."

"Oi, it's junior and you know it, punk." Junior chuckled before resuming a serious look "...I know this is shameful after everything you done...but I need your help."

"Mine or GasMask." Jaune asked.

"Who knows. I just need help, the Malachite twins are in some deep shit, being help up in Abashiri prison." Junior began "Going to die thanks to a new policy called the 'kingdom crisis preperation act', which was made to get rid of terrorists, you know how shitty these past two years were."

"Including the rise of GasMask, you guilt tripping me to help those two?" Jaune asks.

"No, just explaining." Junior spoke grimly "With this act, is the reintroduction of the death penalty. Those have been banned a few decades ago, but the Vale parliament is just so insisntent it can effectively purge any opposition it recieves, Vale is in some deep shit right now."

"Some people tattled how up close and personal the twins are when dealing with commissions, I'm safe enough as as far as officials are concerned, I'm just a bar owner, the twins however..." Junior says slowly "The twins were the only ones who bothered to stick to me by their own will, they don't treat me as their boss, sure they have done questionable things but they are...they are practically family to me Jaune."

"Well if they have done questionable things, then the government is finally doing what it's supposed to do." Jaune replies.

"...Whether or not the twins have commited enough crimes to die for, this act has killed alot of people. Even police chief Arnold has been sentenced to death for 'supporting' terrorists." Junior spat out "Do you plan to ignore the man sentenced to death because he let you live?"

"Also, old Ozpin used his influence to make sure GasMask and his team's identities are kept secret. He also got Pyrrha Nikkos back to Mistral before the Vale government got to her, sent Lie Ren and Nora Valkarie to stick with her." Junior says.

"Whatever keeps them safe." Jaune grunts "Besides, he's also the man who tried to kill me and Neo after we were of no more use."

Before Junior could talk anymore, they were by the docks, Junior silently cursed as he drove quickly.

Jaune got out of the car slowly "For the past two years, I was thinking about how much I've contributed to the world, good or bad as far as being a terrorist goes. **I've concluded I've made no difference**. I'll forget we had a conversation today, thanks for the ride." Jaune shut the car door.

"..." Junior watched as Jaune left the car, he, the torturer of many people, huntsmen or not, good or evil, he, the master of a shady club and ruler of the largest gang in Vale, he, who cried.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!!! DAMN IT!!!" Junior smashed his fist on the car.

Meanwhile, Jaune sighs as he mutters to himself "As far as I'm concerned, I'm a one man team to the public, the only member of team JNPR that wasn't part of the terrorists. To bad of a fighter, to be one, Glynda knows that too." He walks inbetween two crates, about to head into the bullhead.

Jaune's scroll goes off and he picks it up to see "Neo?" he turns around to see Neo after reading his text "Couldn't you have just tapped me on the shoulder?"

Neo rolls her eyes as she lends Jaune a silver case.

"Oh, this is the same case we used on our first mission, or at least it looks like it." Jaune chuckles "I remember when I opened it, it contained my iconic-" Jaune opens the case and his voice dies down "-gas mask..."

Jaune looks up at Neo, she was already a well known criminal, no matter what kingdom or settlement it was, so she had no need for a mask in their activities.

"It's to get Roman out right?" Jaune deadpans.

Neo rolls her eyes. She...she wanted to get everybody out.

...Right, everyone both Jaune and Neo hae worked with are in the same prison.

"Wait, you actually cared for the times we spent as a group?" Jaune makes a surprised face "Your the last person I expected this from-"

Neo is defilently not blushing as she us defilently nor pounding on Jaune out of embarrassment, defilently not.

"Alright, alright! Where is the place?" Jaune attempts to calm Neo down as he places the mask on "I can't how easily I'm getting back into this business."

Neo hold up her scroll, showing a bridge, however to Jaune, the panel was a shade in purple.

**_In _****_the end, my actions were not able to change the views of other people._**

**_And I wasn't able to make the world a better place._**

**_I've only been able to save a few people._**

"Zen bridge. Pretty nearby actually, well should we get going Neo?" Jaune asks as he presses a button on the side "Ack-ah-shit-what the-cough-hell?!"

Neo held up a sign "Better gas, better performance, thanks to this, our little Jauney is even better."

"What?! But the old gas already made me as stong as Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out.

**_You may see Jaune Arc reading comic books about his favourite Heroman._**

**_But there is no such thing as a hero in the real world._**

**_It's just for self-complaency._**

"Hello 011 here. What's your emergancy?" the woman in her office asks.

"I'm a terrorist." the voice on the other end replies.

Thinking this is one another prank call, she makes a dissapointed face "What nonsense are you talking about all of a sudden?"

**_I_**_ **used to be a **_**_boy who relied on his team._**

The woman waitied with a blank face for a moment, a moment before her face distorted in fear "No, no way..."

**_I wonder when it all changed._**

An unprecedented amount of time later, crowd are gathered at the two ends of Zen bridge, some are confused, some angry, some.

Police and huntsmen/huntresses alike are leading people out of the bridge and redirecting cars a crowd has formed at the police wall.

Under Zen bridge, a square bomb can be seen, too big to be a C4. Another one of these bombs under each pillar.

One had exploded near the end of one side of the bridge, many people stepped back as a gust of wind, smoke and dust flew across the sky.

Among the dust, a blonde boy in a gas mask jumped through, landing on a black car, breaking it.

Reactions were varied.

"No way, it's really him!"

"The hero is here!"

"This terrorist is still alive?!"

"This'll be the scoop for centuries!"

"He saved my boy's life!"

"He killed my mother!"

The police had enough "Shoot him! Shoot him right now! Those who are new, I don't care how much ammo you need just kill that terrorist!"

No matter how many submachine guns fired at him, no matter how many officers from all angles shot at him.

GasMask dodged them all.

"No way, those moves, it really is him." Ren said over the television.

"And it looks like he's even better then before!" Nora yelled happily "Those moves are as graceful as a sloth's!"

"There are so many things wrong with that last sentence." Ren deadpanned.

"This is not a drill." A woman's voice can be heard throuout the area surrounding the bridge "Since the police had responded quickly to the terrorists threats, they have evacuated the bridge and tgere doesn't seem to be any casulties."

Back on the frontline however, the police are evidently mad they haven't shot the guy.

"That psycho! He actually blew up the bridge, I should've shot faster!"

"Where is the terrorist's location?! Wait-" The police is cut off as a boy in a gas mask is seen...holding a man in a suit at gunpoint.

"Chairman Issac!" Someone yelled in the background "What is someone as rich as him doing?"

"I'll repeat one more time!" The distorted voice of GasMask called "Within 30 minutes, release all men and women in Abashiri prison and prepare 30 million Lien in a truck! Don't take too long!"

"What are the police and Huntsmen doing?!" A news reporter call out "GasMask is making absurd demands! Just what is he planning?"

"If you don't fufill my demands..." GasMask said slowly "You can kiss this ugly ass bridge goodbye!"

**_Did it change when I made my first friend?_**

**_Or was it when I decided to start standing up for myself?_**

**_Yeah, it was when I stood up for myself, when I decided to no longer run from my fears._**

**_By the time I grew up into a man._**

**_I became the world's most notorious terrorist._**

**_If someone were to ask me about the last few years, I would say it was the time when I was happiest._**

**_If I look back, the days I was a terrorist were the most precious days to me._**

**_If I continue going forward, precous times may come again, that is what I believe._**

**_I am no Heroman, never._** **_I am not worthy._**

**_I_** **_a_****_m T_****_errorman_**.


	2. Nurarihyon No Mago

**I plan to not keep this a regular thing, I'll just pop in some ideas every now and again about people getting the isekai treatment to the RWBY universe.**

**Mostly just some ideas, maybe people would watch the shows, maybe someome will pick these stories up.**

**Just so you readers know, I will try to do make oneshots about anime and games there isn't really much fanfiction about, and I'll try not to make the same plotline everytime and I'll spice it up a little.**

**So I'll make oneshots about anime literary no one knows about or remembers.**

**Welp, here you go you little Arclings.**

* * *

Ozpin as usual, was just staring out into the abyss out of his office, he would usually see young hunstmen and huntresses make an amusing scene, even if he couldn't here them he knows his students well enough to have a basic understanding.

A setting sun, slowly spreading darkness before anybody realised.

It always reminded him about what he fought for. The future. A bright future.

"Proffesor Ozpin." Glynda Goodwitch, his most trusted partner and deputy headmaster for Beacon Acadamy, a well acomplished huntress that looks after every student in her own, very strict way.

"That is who I am." Ozpin turns towards Glynda, to see her suddenly place a stack of papers much taller then the two on his desk.

"Paperwork. Lots of it." It was a rare sight to see Glynda speak so little, usually this only happens when she has a throbbing headache "I'll make at least five more trips. I'll help out this time."

"Ah, the things I do for peace." Ozpin sighs as he sips his 'number 1 old man' mug "**!!!**"

"Proffesor Ozpin?" Glynda's shoulders tense up, it wasn't like the headmaster to wince so suddenly and because of the timing she knows it has nothing to do with the paperwork.

"Tell me. What brand of instant coffee did you use?" Ozpin asks as he slowly places the cup on the desk while he refains himself.

"Atlesian black, Proffesor Ozpin." Glynda says, now understanding where this was going.

"It all makes sense now." Ozpin tells Glynda in a melodramatic manner "The case has finally been solved, now we know why my coffee tastes like dirt."

Glynda sighs "I'll get the paperwork, and I _won't _remake the coffee. It's hard enough to go to the ground floor every time, why do you keep the coffee machine so far away if you drink so much of it?"

"Actually Professor Goodwitch, I'll get the towers of work and stress myself. You take the day off, I can tell that something happened and you are not happy about it." Ozpin says suddenly, not moving from where he was.

"..." Glynda looks at Ozpin skeptically before sighing "The trip to Forever Fall didn't go so well. I believe you already know of the basic details in the report somewhere in one of the piles of paper."

"I haven't even looked at one, you gave me only one pile." Ozpin chimes.

"Grimm attack." Glynda says quickly "Forever Fall was where a pack of Beowolves was found, one strayed from the pack and had been discovered and killed by Mr Arc. I sent team CFVY to exterminate the rest of the grimm."

"The grimm have been acting up recently." Ozpin analyses "The two grimm at the entrance exam were too powerful for the first years and now a pack of Beowolves in a place where civvilians can roam free."

The room tenses as the aur gets colder and heavier "I'll see to the problem, I'll make it quick too. Salem maybe making her move." Ozpin says hurriedly "Make the most of your early break, I'm sure you need it."

"Many thanks Proffesor Ozpin." Glynda bows.

"Now now. Your acting like how Miss Schnee acts around Ironwood. Wouldn't want to scare the students away with formalities." Ozpin states.

"Says the man who creeps out the students by trying to be casual, your like Tai acting cool around his daughters." Glynda smirks playfully

"And I've sadly come to realise he has rubbed off on Miss Xiao-Long." Ozpin smiles back "Truly a dark day for mankind and for the world of comedy on a whole. I was bad enough when he was a student."

"Truly. I'll head to the staffroom, I'll see to the students who still have to attend to detention before I take a break however." Glynda explains as she walks towards to the elevator "But I still won't remake that coffee."

And with that, the elevator doors close in front of Glynda as she presses a button. Ozpin still stands in the room as he walls to the side of the desk to grab his signature cane.

He was often questioned by his peers when he turned up to a huntsman academy with a cane as a weapon, good times.

"So, who may grace me with their presence?" Ozpin says seemingly to himself within the glass office.

It was a sudden moment, a sword shining while reflecting the electric light had appeared by Ozpin, closing in before Ozpin rases his cane to block the attack.

A swift attack, yet no strength behind it, either his attacker is more speedy then strong or he is underestimating Ozpin.

"Nero. That's who graces your presence, seriously though who says that?" A man's voice, young, very young... A boy?

Ozpin swiftly turns and attampts to jab the mysterious attacker "An assassination attempt? Judging fron how you look, you work for Salem, it's rather obvious."

Yet, as Ozpin strikes, the attacker grabs the cane with his hand, stopping Ozpin completely.

"Is he left handed?" Ozpin wonders "He attacks with the sword with his right hand yet it had no strength whatsoever, yet he is fast and strong enough to stop by attack."

"Nope. Don't work for that old lady." The attacker jumps backwards and rests his sword on his shoulder "You are right though, she is making her move."

The attacker was more then suspicious to say the least, if he was lying he was doing a pretty bad job of it.

The attaker had long flowing hair, one, Ozpin wondered how it was flowing in a closed off room, two, that hair should not be physically possible.

The top half of the attackers hair was white like Salem's, pure and almost glowing. Yet the bottom of his hair was pitch black, the hair was shaped in a scythe-blade like arc, it looks natural however and there are no sighns of hair gel. The attacker's eyes were narrow and a deep crimson, a Branwen? No, too out there.

So why was it that Ozpin thinks this boy works for Salem? His entire colour palette was the same as the grimm.

There are reports of humans with grimm like features, one that oftem came up was an amber eyed man with the tail of a deathstalker and was confirmed not to be a faunus.

Was this boy like that?

"Oi, old man. Eyes up here." The boy snapped his fingers twice "Damn, didn't think you swing that way, for a twelve year old nevertheless."

The boy's voice is to deep for Ozpin to believe that.

"..." Ozpin readies his cane, despite the childish taunts he could tell that the boy was forcing himself to act like an ignorant overconfident delinquent, perhaps to try and lower his guard.

"..." The boy looks as Ozpin analytically eithout any emotion "So the trick didn't work. Your pick up on small things really easy, guess the runours about you weren't lying, Ozma."

A name he hasn't heard for centuries, this was a dead giveaway the boy had connections to Salem.

"You're more talkative on TV that's for sure." Nero says after a small silence "Anyway, for why I'm here. I'm making a statement, and you need to consider it in every decision you're going to make from now on."

"And that statement is?" Ozpin says without any emotion.

Nero sheaths his hiltless sword, now it looks like he has two sticks of varying size, both slightly curved.

The sword Nero had sheathed is a katana, so Ozpin assumes the smaller stick is some curved knife, they don't seem to transeform in anyway, the two sticks lay hanging from Nero's left side, there is a flintlock pistol at his right as well as a small bag tied at the top with a red ribbon that seemingly contains ammunition.

"**I will lead all grimm and inspire true fear**." Nero says casually, yet with conviction. He lifts his head up to look down on the taller man.

"..." Ozpin thinks for a moment "And if I be so rude, Mr Nero. I know Salem's power, her cunning mind. So tell me, how can a boy as weak and self-centered as you are, lead all grimm?"

"I dunno." Nero shrugs as he is slowly surrounded by a **black smoke**, his semblance Ozpin assumes "Ask that to the grimm I already lead."

This got Ozpin thinking, this boy can manipulate grimm like Salem? What were the gods planning?

And yet, Ozpin is as far from the truth as he is as close to it.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Has anyone seen Blake? Anyone?" Ruby Rose is frantically searching.

"Yes, where is our feline friend?" Penny followed after Ruby.

"Shuhshsh!" Ruby make somewhat coherent 'shushing' noises.

"Oh, sorry, right. A secret!" Penny saluted for some reason "I won't tell anyone her secret!"

"SHUSH!" Ruby yelled.

"You know, it's not much of a secret if you spell it out for everyone." A brown haired boy deadpanned, he was sweeping the front door of a large old mansion staring at the two girls with a blank expression.

Since the boy was smaller then Ruby, he didn't bother to look at them when he spoke, focusing on sweeping.

"Secret? What secret? We're not talkng about any secrets! Do you have secrets?" If it wasn't obvious enough already, Ruby was panicking.

"Nope. I don't have secrets, not even a crush on a girl." The boy shrugged nonchalantly, he wore a blue yukata but rolled up the sleeves just past his elbows "You're looking for a huntress right?"

"Yes!" Ruby's eyes sparkled "How did you know?"

"Blake is a girl name, your wearing combat gear and it doesn't look like you are bounty hunting. So your either looking for your teamate or a missing huntress." The boy guessed.

"Em, both actually." Ruby said with a flushed look.

"I see." The boy kept on sweeping "Well, if she wears black, I saw a yellow monkey and a goth girl with an Uzi eat in the restaurant a few buildings down to the docks."

"Sounds like Blake alright, all that fish." Ruby deadpanned "Come on Penny, we have a lead!"

Ruby ran a few steps ahead.

"..." Penny stared at the boy silently.

"Um, Penny?" Ruby ran back to Penny and tugged at her sleeve "Come. On. Penny. We. Have. A. Lead."

"Excuse me young boy?" Penny spoke with no particular emotion "Who are you?"

"Rikuo Nura. Why?" The boy said casually.

"I don't recongise you." Penny said slowly.

"Uh, yeah. We didn't meet until today." Rikuo finally looked at the girl, confused.

"I don't recognise you at all. What are you?" Penny asks.

"...A human?" Rikuo looked puzzled as he stopped sweeping and gave Penny his attention "Do you need to sleep or something?"

"A human..." Penny looks right into Rikuo's eyes "Ok!"

"Eh?" Rikuo flinched at Penny's sudden change in demeanour.

"I just found out that some faunus hide their traits, so I was wondering if you were a human like my scanner- INSTINCTS...said so." Penny says, hiccuping once afterwards.

"Uh, right." Rikuo said "You are one strange girl you know that."

"Penny! We have to go." Ruby whined.

"Alright friend Ruby!" Penny finally started walking to the direction Ruby was pulling.

Rikuo watched the two girls interact "How can two girls with such clashing personalities get along so well?"

"Young master, young master!" A raven haired boy in his late teens ran towards Rikuo "We told you already, there is no need for you do chores."

"Say that after you guys sweep the floor without making crators next time." Rikuo said bitterly as he didn't look the raven haired teen "Especially you Kuromaru, out of the tengu triplets, you are the strongest but that also means you have the least self control."

"Young master..." Kuromaru looked depressed after being his by Rikuo's words "I'll call Aotabo to sweep the floors!"

"What, no! He's stronger then all of the people in the house combined!" Rikuo yelled.

"Ah, about that. Aotabo just unlocked his semblance, it puts seals on his strength, he can control how much strength he uses now!" Kuromaru cheered.

"Oh, is that so." Rikuo suddenly beamed "Why didn't he tell me, I would've congratulated him."

"You know how Aotabo is. He is the shy newcomer afterall." Kuromaru smiled, his smile faltered as he moved onto a new topic "Say, young master-"

"No! I won't accept being your leader." Rikuo sighed "This is the seventh time today you _alone_ asked me about it. I get a big enough earful from the others as it is already!"

"But young master, even Nero is willing to follow you." Kuromaru whined.

"You know you are still as childlike as you used to be, besides it isn't normal for a faunus to grow five feet in two years." Rikuo rolled his eyes "I told you already, Nero will lead you, not me. And, didn't he just make an alliance with the grimm in Forever Fall?"

Rikuo left Kuromaru as he entered the old mansion, Kuromaru sighed as he watched Rikuo leave.

"What a troublesome young master..." Kuromaru sighed.

* * *

"Penny! What was with all the standing around, you just stared at the guy!" Ruby whined around the time Kuromaru did.

"He was intoxicated Ruby." Penny explained "It was strange."

"Into-whatnow?" Ruby questioned.

"Our young friend drank alchohol Ruby." Penny said.

"What?! But he is too toung, and he wasn't even red or swaying like uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled.

"That's the thing Ruby." Penny looked serious "Despite all the body scan- I uh, my instincts I mean, *hic* my instincts *hic* tell me that he was drinking quite alot of sake."

"Sake. Uncle Qrow told me it was a Mistralian drink he likes." Ruby said "Ah, that's not the point! Why was Rikuo drinking sake and why wasn't it affecting him?"

"Yes. Why was he drinking?" Penny said slowly as she looked into nowhere in particular, probably thinking about it.

However, the two girl's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. It was reminiscent of a firework being set off. It was followed by a large crashing noise.

"That sounds like Roman's cane gun! He's blowing stuff up, and judging from the noise it is really at the docks!" Ruby cried.

"Roman Torchwick? The criminal?" Penny asks "Wait, there is a dust transport from Atlas today so..."

"Hey!" Ruby called out while spinning her precious baby around.

"Oh, hey there _Red_." Roman spat out bitterly "Isn't it past you bed time?"

Penny looks at Blake and Sun who are stuggling to get up "Ruby. Are these people your friends?"

Ruby looks over at Penny "Penny, get back."

Seeing the opportunity Roman quickly fires his firework at Ruby which practically yeets itself right at her, knocking her back.

After laughing to himself in a typocal villain fasion, Roman soon notices **black**** smoke**...and a sword to thats touching the right side of his neck.

"Wha-" Roman sputters out "Ah geez another one."

"Not necessarily." The brown haired boy says, withdrawing his sword "Bad business right? Unlucky mishaps at the job and an even worse boss."

"You can say that again kid." Roman sighs "I have to ask however, how do you know about that?" Roman raises his guard only to he ignored.

"Tell you what, I'll give you my guy's protection. Normally I only do this for more morbid and **grim**, people but a gentleman theif would certainly spice up things." The brown haired boy shrugs.

"Oh, and what do you need from a master theif?" Roman sighs, as if this kid can hold a candle to that damn fire witch, probably can't even beat her underlings.

"What _do_ I want?" The boy smiles, he then lifts his left arm, appearing to be holding a red saucer "Tell you over a drink. Sake is the best at a night like this afterall, take my word for it."

However, at this point Roman was more concerned about the people who were actively chasing him rather than the boy who seemed to not he a threat.

"Oh geez, that redhead can control swords." Roman flinches as he sees Penny surrounded by an array of swords "What's your name kid, we can talk more about this later. I don't usually do buisiness with ranting madmen, but I'm desperate here."

"Well. I can tell you my name, however in this state I don't know what to call myself." The brown haired boy's hair slowly turns white and black "Who is in control? Is it the young master, or is it Nero I wonder?"

"Uh yeah. Go brood when I am not being chased down by ridiculously strong teenagers." Roman sprints away.

As Roman runs, the boy stares up into the crescent moon and drinks from the red saucer.

"The night is young." The boy's har grows, it just grows and grows. From a certain angle, it looks a bit like the cresent moon. The boy then looks towards the moon with a smirk "Bathe in the moonlight Kuromaru. We have a business partner at stake."

There is no response, if Nero was looking for Kuromaru, it didn't seem like he was around.

Nero then takes a hold of the smaller stick by his waist, and calmly grabs a sheet of paper from within the kimono as if he knew this would happen, as Penny massacres screaming white fang in the background. She isn't actually killing anyone, but it's quite a scary experiance for the members the boy assumes.

"Roman Torchwick, meet me by the large wooden mansion near the docks as soon as you can. Take bodyguards with you if you want. I'll talk to you more about your problems over a drink. Also, return the stick." Nero repeated, he then gets a piece of string and wraps the letter to the stick after folding it.

All the while Penny shoots a large ass laser at some bullheads, making then drop to the ocean.

"My my, that's some good firepower." Nero smirks.

Nero sees Roman in an escaping bullhead "Oh, how should I give him the letter?" Nero asks humself, seeing Roman shut the reinforced door.

"Kuromaru. Slash open that door." Nero says.

"Hey! Who are you?" Blake holds up Gambol Shroud in it's gun form towards Nero.

Nero took a moment, looking at the stranger with a smirk face before saying "Stranger danger, why would I tell a stranger that?"

Before Blake could answer back, a loud caw interrupted her.

"A Nevermore!" Blake yells "It's at least twice as big as the one I fought at the Emerald forest!"

Nero smiled upon seeing the Nevermore, it ripped a hole into the side of the Bullhead, Roman shot at the avian behemoth a few times before the avian grim flew above the airship.

"Good!" Nero shouts, he throws the stick at the hole, promptly hitting Roman on the head. It was rather comical really, reaching the height of the Bullhead and causing anger within the airship.

Roman swore quite a bit. Mostly out of anger rather than pain.

"Strike." Nero chuckled before turning to the grimm "Hey! Go home and rest! The light show Roman made packs quite a punch doesn't it!"

The avian bird...nodded, before flying...straight into the ocean without a second thought, it didn't rise.

Nero then looked around, the colour coded teenagers pointing their guns directly at him at point blank range, in Penny's case she had a sword to his neck.

"So, are you the power rangers or-" Nero began but was interrupted.

"How did you control that grimm?" Blake pushed her gun into Nero's back.

"I didn't control it." Nero shrugged.

"Tell us or we will engage." Penny said coldly.

"Hey hey now. I'm just a guy without aura. Isn't it a crime to use weapons on the innocent?" Nero waved his arms in mock panic, however his ever present smirk did not ease the weaponised teenagers. one bit.

"Don't act take us for a fool-" Blake yelled.

"Wait...he really doesn't have any aura at all." Sun said as he punches Nero's shoulder lightly "...I have so many questions, first of all, what was that?!"

"A Nevermore." Nero replies.

"That's not what I mean, you spoke to it!" Sun said "Come on on man, we can all just leave it be afterwards."

"Hm..." Nero closes his eyes "I have a question, when you lose a peice in chess, where does it go?"

"What does that have to do with-" Blake was losing her temper easliy, unlike her but too many things have been going on for her.

Ruby interrupted "Blake wait, maybe he does the Ozpin thing and answers in questions. So uh, don't you out the pieces on the side?"

"So, who controls the side? Who controls the pieces that have been lost?" Nero asks "And so tell me. Who can get the pieces after they have been put to the side?"

"Well, if you get a pawn to the end, you can trade it-" Ruby continues.

"No no. I think you misuderstand, the pawn only upgrades to what the player wants it to be, the piece that has been lost will always be an entire different story. That's why it's possible to have **two or more queens**." Nero is slowly surrounded by black smoke "I wonder what thise lost pieces are up to if they are not truly lost."

"Enough of this, we'll questionhim back ag Beacon!" Blake attempts to chop Nero's neck, try try and knock him unconsious, like in one of the light novels she is reading, however it goes right through Nero "What?!"

"Tell me, do you know how easy it is to lose a piece, especially if you are willing to sacrifice it?" Nero asks as he slowly dissapears, however befor he leaves, he grabs the wooden sheath and pokes Blake "Oh, and stay away from me, your a bit trigger happy for me to be comfortable."

"Hey wait!" Blake calls out, however Nero dissapears from sight completely.

"Don't worry Blake, I'm sure we'll get some answers out of him after we catch him next time." Ruby answers confidently.

"..." Blake calms down, then suddenly has a **fearful** look on her face "No way."

"Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby has a worried look as she gets closer to Blake.

"When he poked me..." Blake said slowly "It felt normal..."

"Eh?" Penny asks "I don't get it, do you friend Ruby?" Ruby shakes her head in response.

"I had my aura on guard while we cornered the guy, but when he poked me, it felt as if he poked me when my aura was down. He pierced my aura." Blake stated.

"Hey wait, but your aura is just fine." Sun scratches his head.

"That's the thing. He didn't break through my aura, he just bypassed it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. If he shot that gun he had at me then..." Blake began

"It would've of been like him shooting a normal civillian." Ruby finished "That's...unsettling, but he wouldn't do that right? He seemed nice enough."

"Ruby, he said that he takes chess pieces right?" Blake said "Isn't it possible he is saying he assassinates people? He just takes the pieces that he pleases."

"That can't be it right?" Ruby asks "I mean, it could maybe mean he has a way to make zombies or something."

"There would be no point." Penny started "But it is possible views."

"Nero...just what are you?" Ruby asks as she looks out into the distance "Ah, hey!"

Ruby suddenly points into a random direction, Nero is there, walking out of the docks slowly.

Everybody looks at Nero, and chase after him. Nero moves onto the side, as the huntresses and huntsman turn the corner right after Nero, they don't see anything at all.

However through a screen, theough a camera, nothing is different.

"The boy is clearly visible." Ozpin sips is coffee "However Miss Rose and the others clearly cannot see him. Nero, what is your semblance, what is your role in this game?"

* * *

Roman was not having a good day, intercepted dust supply, by teenagers no less, a boss _literlary _with a burning hatred and not to mention this damn big bump on his head from the damn stick!

He knocks on the door to the old mansion angrily, accompanied by Neo who changed his appearance so no one could recongnise him.

The doors slide open by themselves, a small girl with a **chilling** aura and dark blue hair bows and welcomes them.

"Greetings Lord Roman, the young master has been expecting you. However, who is this lady?" The yellow eyed girl didn't blink once.

"Oh, well hello...child. This here is my trusty assistant-" Roman got whacked on the head with an umbrella "Partner, Neo."

"Neo...reminds me of an ice cream I like." The girl states "Oh, I know."

The girl runs into the mansion for a moment before running out again with a bowl full of neapolitan ice cream and hands it alongside a silver spoon to Neo "For you, Mistress Neo."

Neo retrieves the gifts happily an takes a bite, she reacts joyfully and leaves the spoon in her mouth as she pats the smaller yellow eyed girl on the head.

The girl still never blinked "Would you like anything Lord Roman?"

"No, I'm ok for now. After all, this young master of yours is offering me a drink for free, if I still want anything I'll get it during our little discussion." Roman huffs for some reason.

"Yes, would you two like me to accompany you to the young master?" The yellow eyed girl asks.

Roman nods, Neo however shakes her head so Roman says "Oi, is that even allowed? Neo, we are in his place, we go by his rules."

"No, if she wants to roam around then that's fine." The yellow eyed girl smiles "Be careful for the young master's traps however. Honestly, for an eleven year old he can make the most complicated of contraptions."

"Eleven?" Roman asks.

"Yes, haven't you seen him some time ago? He is quite young." The yellow eyed girl waved to Neo who made her way into the mansion by herself.

"He looks at least 19!" Roman exclaims "He's too huge to be a 11 year old."

"That growth isn't abnormal for grimm though." The yellow eyed girl says "**For us grimm, it is normal to grow up quickly compared to humans and faunus**."

"Are you...implying he is a grimm?" Roman asks.

"Yes, Lord Roman. Everyone residing in this mansion is a creature of grimm. **Although we look human right now, they are not our true form**. For example, I myself am a new type of grimm, however you do not see any relation between my human form and my grimm form...much." The yellow eyed girl admits.

"..." Roman looks at her stunned for a little bit "Well then, I've seen kids say weirder things. I guess I can roll with you for now, kid." Roman does not believe these children are children of grim, afterall. It's simply impossible.

The yellow eyed girl's eyes have sparkles in them now "Lord...Lord Roman, you don't care if we are grimm?"

"Sure sure, that's right squirt. And by the way, drop the 'Lord' thing. While I like titles and respect, it just feels wrong coming from you." Roman's cigarette starts to fade away, so he simply takes it out of his mouth and throws it randomly, it lands into a nearby trash can "Still got it. So uh..."

"My name is Yuki, Lor-Roman." The yellow eyed girl nearly calls the theif 'lord' again.

"Yuki, take me to your leader." Roman says "I have a gut feeling it will be a very interesting conversation."

* * *

Neo happily finished her ice cream as she skipped around the mansion, defilently much better then store ice cream.

But...now that she's done, she has a new dilemma...she's lost.

Neo peered around, she was seemilngly drop dead in the middle of a garden, from what she could tell, the walls around her led to different rooms and the roof above her was open.

She was in an inside house garden or something...fancy.

Neo placed the bowl and the spoon on a empty bird feeder, surely someone would find it sooner or later.

As Neo realises that every damn wall, floorboard and door looks the same, she should at least try to make the most of the peaceful setting she was currently in.

The ice cream themed girl sat on top of a rock next to a small blue pond that shone in the moonlight, she eyed an egg moving along the water smoothly.

...Wait, an egg?

A oval egg shape and coloured...thing was currently gliding alongside the pond. Now a normal person would do various things, perhaps run, perhaps yell, or at least try and leave in some way.

Neo hopped off of the rock and playfully pokes the top of the egg with her finger after crouching down.

The egg reacts by stopping and rises, quickly revealing that the egg was broken and jagged...as well as the fact that a boy was wearing the egg as a hat.

"..." The small boy's eyes were just above the water surface as he peered at Neo with, curisoity perhaps?

"..." Neo stares at the small boy for a moment before closing her eyes and smiling silently for a moment.

Upon seeing Neo smile, the boy followed the action, upon reopening his eyes the boy notices the ice cream bowl and walks out of the pond and towards the bowl and hold it.

Neo follows the boy and pokes him in the back, the boy flinches and turns around.

Neo then observes her finger and is confused about how this boy is completely dry.

The boy was wearing a dark green kimono with old water patterns on them, yet it is completely dry when touched despite just being in a pond.

"..."

The two silent beings looked curiously at one another, and seemingly both realised the other is mute.

It was not an akward atmosphere, its like watching two kittens meeting for the first time, cautious and inspecting one another.

Depsite the recognisable similarities however, the differences in personality was rather obvious.

Neo's eyes were filled with wonder as a predatory smile grew on her face, now that she was done with her ice cream, she might as well size up everyone within this mansion.

The young Kappa however, felt like he was a gazelle before a lion, acting rather timid despite being one of the more stronger members of the mansion as he had a timid nature.

Neo poked and inspected Kappa in multiple places in an interested manner as Kappa only replied with silent confusd and cautios looks with the ovcsisional flinch.

"...-I see then. A tad more on the conplicated side but that plan actually seems half logical." Roman's voice could he heard becoming louder as he and the warrior of the night, Nero discussed things.

"I can appreciate you only wish to survive, and the only reasons you work with certain groups is because you are forced to. If you'd never joined in with that lot, I would imahine you wouldn't be targeted by nearly as many people as you are now." Nero replies with "So I believe that providing assistance to each other would create the end goals of you going back to living freely as a thief and I may be able to spread the word of my clan and increase my influence among the underworld. A fair trade if not enticing, is it not?"

Roman and Nero was accompanied by Yuki who carried a tray of two small bowls and a clay bottle.

"Let us drink to this newfound partnership. In my opinion this is a much better way ti establish a connection rather than a contract." Nero opens the cork and pours sake into both cups, placing the bottle down and picks up the bowl to raise it up "Shall you?"

"I believe I shall." Roman mimics Nero as they toast and drink from the bowl "My my, this is surprisingly decent."


End file.
